The invention relates to a wet end section or forming section of a twin wire paper making machine and more particularly relates to the supports guiding movement of the wires at and after the feed nip. Such a wet end section is known from Zellstoff and Papier, 1979, issue 4, page 176 (see FIG. 4 therein).
Dewatering the web is an important function performed in the wet end section of a paper making machine. The above reference (as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,758) discloses dewatering by deflection of the wires, which applies centrifugal force.
Machines of this type have proved very successful . The make it possible to manufacture paper webs having good formation and having only a slight degree of two sideness. However, since requirements in this respect have increased, improvements are desirable.